


Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay

by gwaymyeon



Series: ex-husbands!kaisoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaymyeon/pseuds/gwaymyeon
Summary: Nagbalik si Jongin. Okay na si Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: ex-husbands!kaisoo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880533
Kudos: 7





	Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of "Shall we?". I suggest you read the first part of this series first para mas maunawaan niyo ang istorya nila. I was just trying hard sa pagsulat ng smut na ito kaya pagpasensyahan niyo na po ako. 
> 
> Title came from a Spongecola song with the same title. I recommend you listen to the song after you read this.
> 
> Enjoy!

If you ask Kyungsoo five months ago if he's already healed, he probably would have say no. But if you ask him now, right beside Jongin, riding shotgun, he would quickly nod his head and would show his heart-shaped smile.

Hindi na siya martir. Mula nang magdecide siyang hiwalayan na nang tuluyan si Jongin, alam niyang hindi na siya martir. Pero bakit siya ngayon nakaupo sa passenger seat ng kotse ng dati niyang asawa? Oo, hindi na siya martir. Marupok na siguro ang bagong title niya.

He was shocked when Jongin brought him to a five star resturant na never pa niyang napuntahan. Apparently, nagpareserve na si Jongin bago pa siya sunduin nito sa office niya. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na ginagawa ito ng ex-husband niya. Never kasi siya nitong niyaya lumabas o mag-date man lang noong kasal pa sila. Ayaw niya sanang magtiwala agad-agad pero matagal na niyang pinangarap ito kaya pagbigyan niyo na siya.

Kyungsoo expected na magiging awkward ang late dinner nila. Pero Jongin did his best para gumaan ang atmosphere sa paligid. Nagkwento ito tungkol sa mga pinuntahang bansa sa nakalipas na limang buwan at nangako kay Kyungsoo na babalik siya sa mga paborito nitong destinasyon na kasama siya. Kinikilig si Kyungsoo sa thought na this was probably the longest conversation they had mula noong magkakilala sila.

Almost two hours sila sa resturant bago tuluyang umalis. Jongin asked him kung doon pa rin ba siya nakatira sa dating condo unit kung saan sila huling nag-usap para doon na siya ihatid. Dahil Friday ng gabi, na-stuck pa sila sa traffic bago tuluyang makarating sa unit niya.

"Kyungsoo, thank you for tonight." Sabi ni Jongin, hindi pa rin pinapatay ang sasakyan.

"I enjoyed your company, Jongin. Thank you." Kinuha niya ang bouquet na bigay sa kanya ni Jongin na nasa ibabaw ng dashboard ng passenger seat. "And thank you din sa flowers."

Ngumiti sa kanya ang ex-husband. "Tomorrow I'll fetch you so that you could get your car. I'm sorry ulit for insisting na sa akin na sumakay."

"It's okay. It's a date. It would be weird if we went there riding two different cars. Unless it was not a date?"

"It's a date."

"Okay."

"Hmm, akyat ka na. I assumed you're tired. Balik ako tomorrow."

"Uhh Jongin. Hmm, sobrang late na."

"Yeah, it's almost midnight na, pero wala na sigurong traffic."

"I meant, uhm, don't you want to stay the night?"

"Huh?"

"Uhmm. Kasi hmm, ikaw a-ano, delikado. You know naman dito sa Pilipinas." Kyungsoo was stuttering.

"Is it okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Sure."

Pagkapasok sa unit niya, agad na nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang mga tulips sa vase niya na nasa living room while Jongin's eyes wandered around the unit, checking kung may nabago ba mula noong huli niyang bisita rito. Nakasunod lang siya kay Kyungsoo ngunit hindi ito alam ng huli kaya nang matapos niyang ayusin ang mga bulaklak sa vase, nagulat siya pagtalikod niya, si Jongin agad ang bumungad sa kanya. Malapit. Napakalapit nito sa kanya. "Kyungsoo." Mahina lang but it made Kyungsoo's heart beat faster. Lalo pa itong lumapit sa kanya. "Can I kiss you?" 

Nagulat man ay inlagay niya ang dalawang kamay sa batok ni Jongin. Dahan-dahan lang, hanggang sa halos magtama na ang mga ilong nila. "I can still remember the last time you kissed me. You were drunk. I like it when you're drunk. 'Cause that's the only time you would kiss me." Halos pabulong niyang sabi. 

"I'm not drunk anymore." Pagkasabi ay nilapat ni Jongin ang mga labi sa hugis pusong labi ng dating asawa. Humalik pabalik si Kyungsoo. Mabagal noong una ngunit unti-unti itong bumilis, umingay at dumumi. 

Kyungsoo pulled out, "I need to wash up first." 

"Go." 

"I'll make it quick, I promise." 

Dali-daling pumunta sa ensuite bathroom si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi pa siya tuluyang nakakapasok ay lumabas ulit siya upang balikan si Jongin na nakaupo na ngayon sa couch niya sa living room. 

"Uh, baka do you want to clean up din?" 

"Pwede." Tinuro nito ang comfort room ni Kyungsoo malapit sa kitchen. "Dito na lang ako." 

"Uhmm may shower naman sa ensuite ko, gusto ko kasi sana mag-tub. Baka matagalan ako." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Nagtungo sila sa loob ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Habang pinupuno niya ng tubig ang bathtub, humanap siya ng maluwag na tshirt at sweatpants na pwedeng magkasya kay Jongin kahit papaano. Inabot niya sa lalaki na ngayon ay nakaupo sa paanan ng kama niya ang mga damit at tsaka nagtungo sa banyo. "I won't lock the door, sunod ka na lang." 

"Uhm, Kyungsoo. I can take the bathroom outside. Doon na lang ako." 

Naisip ni Kyungsoo na baka hindi pa siya ready makasama ni Jongin kaya pumayag na lang siya. "Oh. Okay." 

Tumungo si Jongin sa bathroom sa labas ng kwarto ni Kyungsoo at si Kyungsoo naman ay tumuloy na lang sa bathtub niya. 

Hindi pa man nagtatagal na nakababad si Kyungsoo sa tub, Jongin knocked on his bathroom door. "Uh Kyungsoo, wala palang towel yung bigay mo sakin." 

"Here are the towels, pasok ka, hindi naka-lock 'yan." 

Pumasok si Jongin sa kinaroroonan ni Kyungsoo. Nakita niya ang lalaki na nakababad sa bathtub at sinusundan lang siya ng tingin habang papalapit siya rito. 

"W-Where?" 

"Wanna join me here?" Tila ba nang-aakit ang tono ni Kyungsoo. 

"Huh?" 

"Kasi kung makatingin ka parang gusto mo kong sunggaban. This is not the first time you see me naked, right?" 

"Don't look at me like that, baka hindi ako makapagpigil." 

"Then don't." 

Agad na lumuhod si Jongin sa harapan ni Kyungsoo upang mahalikan niya muli ito. Nakahawak siya sa edge ng bathtub habang ina-unbotton naman ni Kyungsoo ang long sleeves na suot niya. Tumayo siya at hinubad ang slacks na suot pati na rin ang briefs niya at tumambad kay Kyungsoo ang isa pang bagay na gusto niyang sakyan maliban sa kotse ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo moved forward a little para mabigyan ng space si Jongin at maupo sa likuran niya. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes habang hinahalik-halikan ni Jongin ang bare na balikat niya. Unti-unti niyang naramdaman na may tumutusok sa itaas ng pwetan niya. Ang laki talaga ni Jongin. 

Nilingon niya si Jongin at kahit masakit sa leeg ay hinalikan niya ulit ang lalaki. Sa kalagitnaan ng halikan nila, gumalaw si Kyungsoo upang magbago ng pwesto at inikot ang sarili para nakaharap na siya kay Jongin. Ang mga hita niya ay ibinuka niya sa ibabaw ng mga hita ni Jongin at nagtama ang matitigas nilang alaga. 

"Would you ride me here?" 

"Ayaw mo ba?" 

"I want." 

Ibinaba ni Jongin ang isang kamay na gamit niya pang-alalay sa likuran ni Kyungsoo upang tumungo sa butas nito. Pinasok niya ang middle finger at nilaro-laro ito sa loob. Si Kyungsoo naman ay nakahawak lamang sa mga balikat niya at napapapikit. Dinagdagan niya ang daliring naglalaro sa loob ni Kyungsoo upang ma-stretch pa ito ngunit dahil mahirap ang posisyon nila at tumatama ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo sa tub, binagalan lamang niya ang paggalaw. 

Muli niyang hinalikan si Kyungsoo at naramdaman niyang dinakma nito ang tite niya mula sa ilalim ng tubig at in-align ito sa butas niya na kanina pa pinaglalaruan ni Jongin gamit ang mga daliri. Tinulungan niya si Kyungsoo na maipasok ang alaga niya sa butas nito at hinayaang makapag-adjust muna. Hinimas-himas niya ang mga hita nito habang ang ulo naman ng lalaki ay nakapatong sa balikat ni Jongin na tila naghihintay na mawala ang sakit.

"Are you okay?"

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo na nakapatong pa rin ang ulo sa malapad na balikat ni Jongin. Maya-maya ay humalik muli ito sa kanya at dahan-dahang iginiling ang balakang habang umuungol. Si Jongin naman ay parang nauulol. Nakasapo siya sa ass cheeks ni Kyungsoo habang gumagalaw ito sa ibabaw niya. Kanina pa siya natu-turn on sa ginagawa nito kaya naman any moment ay lalabasan na siya. Ganoon kabilis, ni hindi pa nag-iinit si Kyungsoo sa pagtaas-baba sa tite niya. Konting galaw pa ni Kyungsoo at nilabasan na si Jongin. Nahalata naman ito ni Kyungsoo dahil maingay na umungol si Jongin kaya itinigil niya ang paggalaw sa ibabaw nito.

"Sarap?"

"Shit, Kyungsoo." Hinihingal pang sabi ni Jongin habang nasa loob pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang tite niya.

Tumayo si Kyungsoo mula sa tub at nagtungo sa shower. "Let's wash up na, 'yong totoo." Sabay humagikgik.

Jongin followed him and stood behind him habang nakatutok siya sa shower. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"You didn't come."

"I'm okay, Jongin."

"No." Ipinulupot ni Jongin ang mga braso sa katawan ni Kyungsoo para naka-back hug siya rito. Bumaba ang isang kamay at nilaro-laro ang lanta nang tite ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa muli itong tumigas sa mga palad niya.

"Ugh, Jongin, hmmm."

"Let me take care of you." Bulong niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo na matigas na ulit si Jongin sa likuran niya kaya hinarap niya ito at itinulak dahilan upang mapasandal si Jongin sa glass frame ng shower at tsaka hinalikan sa labi. Hawak na rin niya ang titeng matigas nito.

Mula sa pwestong iyon ay binuhat siya ni Jongin at pinagpalit ang pwesto nila, si Kyungsoo na ngayon ang nakasandal sa salamin na harang sa shower. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms and feet kay Jongin while Jongin's hands were supporting his weight.

"Jongin."

"Yes, Kyungsoo?"

Mahihina na lang mga palitan nila ngunit ang bawat tono nila ay puno ng libog.

"I love you."

Pagkarinig ay agad hinalikan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang ipinapasok ang tite niya sa butas ni Kyungsoo. Sandali silang tumigil sa paghahalikan upang maipasok ni Jongin nang maayos ang alaga at upang makapag-adjust muli si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Mabuti na lang at basa ang katawan ni Kyungsoo kaya't hindi masyadong masakit ang pagkiskis ng likuran niya sa salaming sinasandalan habang si Jongin ay gumagalaw, taas-baba upang maipasok nang tuluyan ang sandata niya.

Sinasalubong naman ni Kyungsoo ang galaw ni Jongin at pinatatalbog din niya ang katawan na kapit-kapit pa rin ni Jongin. Noong simula ay hindi magtugma ang mga galaw nila ngunit unti-unti ay nagsabay rin ang mga katawan nila sa ritmo ng kanilang pagniniig.

"Ahhh Jongin. Ughh, ughh."

"Mmmmkyungsoo, ahhh."

Bukod sa bulusok ng tubig na nanggagaling sa shower head, napuno nang halinghing at palitan ng sigaw ng kanilang mga pangalan ang bathroom ni Kyungsoo.

"I'm close, Jongin, hnngg."

"Wait for me."

Ilang sandali pa, nilabasan na si Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng mga tiyan nila. Maya-maya ay sumunod na rin si Jongin.

Dahil nanghihina ang mga tuhod, ibinaba ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na agad na napakapit sa malalaki niyang braso pagkababa. They were both panting loudly. Jongin's cum leaked from Kyungsoo's asscrack.

Naglinis sila, for real, after ng kababalaghang ginawa. Sinabon nila ang katawan ng isa't isa habang pinaglalaruan ang shower hose. Matapos maligo, naunang lumabas si Jongin mula sa shower. "So, where's the towel?"

"Open that cabinet." Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang cabinet na katabi ng bathtub na pinanggalingan nila kanina.

"I was just looking for a towel a while ago, but I found something more interesting."

"And what is that?"

"You."

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo, kinikilig. "Can you get me a robe?" 

Inabutan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng bathrobe towel upang makapagpatuyo.

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng salamin habang itinatali ang bathrobe niya habang si Jongin naman ay may nakatapis lamang na tuwalya sa ibaba. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo at muli siyang nag-back hug dito. Pareho na silang nakaharap sa salamin.

"I love you, Jongin." Sumandal siya sa balikat ni Jongin na nasa likod niya.

Humalik si Jongin sa batok niya. Gumawa ng marka. Tanda na kanya si Kyungsoo. Ang mga kamay naman niya na nakayakap dito ay dahan-dahang inalis sa pagkakatali ang suot na robe ni Kyungsoo.

"What do you think are you doing?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa salamin pero nakatingin kay Jongin.

"Undressing you."

"I'm not even dressed yet. Jongin, aren't you tired?" Tumawa nang mahina si Kyungsoo.

Inikot siya ni Jongin upang magkaharap muli sila. Hindi ito nagsalita at tinitigan lang siya. Binuhat siya nito at inupo sa bathroom counter.

Parang hindi napagod sa ginawa kanina, itinutok muli ni Jongin ang tumitigas na naman niyang tite kay Kyungsoo kaya napahagikgik na naman ang huli.

"Jongin, you already come twice."

"I don't mind coming thrice." Jongin smirked.

Ibinuka ni Kyungsoo ang mga hita upang papwestuhin si Jongin sa pagitan ng mga ito. Suot pa rin niya ang robe ngunit hindi na ito nakatali kaya exposed na naman ang dibdib niya, ang tiyan at ang cute niyang tite kay Jongin. Napahawak na lang siya sa edge ng counter nang paulanan ni Jongin ng halik at mga marka ang collarbones at dibdib niya pababa sa tiyan niya. Nang marating ni Jongin ang alaga niya, binigyan lang ito ng lalaki ng isang mabilis na peck sa ulo bago bumalik sa labi niya.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang suot na towel at hinimas ang sariling tite na matigas na ulit bago pinasok muli kay Kyungsoo.

Mas matagal ang pagyugyog ni Jongin ngayon kumpara noong dalawang una pero mas lalo lang siyang nauulol habang tumatagal. Hawak niya ang isang hita ni Kyungsoo na nakapatong sa kaliwang balikat niya, at ang kanang kamay naman ay nakaalalay sa sariling balakang upang mas lalo pang padiinin ang pagbayo.

Hindi na maipinta ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nakapikit lamang siya habang hindi mapigilang umungol nang umungol. Pagod na pagod na siya ngunit ang sarap nang hagod ni Jongin sa loob niya kaya keri lang.

Jongin pulled out at pinutok lahat sa may tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Hingal na hingal na siya. Sa ikatlong pagkakataon ng gabing iyon, pinaramdam sa kanya ni Kyungsoo ang init nito.

Nakasuot na ng pinahiram na sweatpants ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, nakaupo sa kama at nakasandal sa headboard, hinihintay niyang matapos ang ex-husband sa daily skincare routine nito. Kaya pala napakakinis ni Kyungsoo. Alagang-alaga niya ang sarili. Bagay na ngayon lang din nalaman ni Jongin. Marami pa talaga siyang dapat alamin.

Naka-bathrobe pa rin si Kyungsoo nang lumabas ito ng bathroom. Tumabi siya kay Jongin at sabay silang humiga. Nakapatong ang ulo niya sa hubad na dibdib ni Jongin habang nakayakap sa ilalim niya ang isang braso nito. Pagod na pagod siya pero parang lahat ay nawala nang yakapin siya ni Jongin. Matagal na niyang mahal si Jongin. Lahat ay tiniis niya para sa lalaking ito. Sinaktan siya nito, ngunit muling nagbalik at humiling ng pangalawang pagkakataon. Sa loob ng ilang taon at ilang buwang hindi na sila magkasama, hindi nawala ang pagmamahal niya rito. Kaya kahit hindi pa rin niya naririnig mula sa mga labi mismo ni Jongin na mahal siya nito, handa siyang maghintay.

Nagising si Kyungsoo nang maaninagang may araw na. Tanghali na siguro pero wala siyang pakialam. Sabado naman ngayon. Buti na lang at Biyernes pinili ni Jongin na i-date siya. Hindi siya makakilos nang maayos, masakit ang ibabang bahagi ng katawan niya. Ang kaliwang braso ni Jongin ay nakapatong pa rin sa kanya.

Dahan-dahan niyang inangat ang braso ni Jongin na nakayakap sa kanya at unti-unting umusog palayo sa lalaking katabi. Hirap siyang kumilos pero naiihi kasi siya kaya kailangan niyang tumayo muna. Nakaupo na siya at napangiti nang makita ang robe na suot niya kagabi, nakakalat sa sahig. Oo nga pala, umisa pa ulit sila ni Jongin bago sila tuluyang matulog.

Patayo na sana siya nang maramdamang may mga brasong yumakap sa hubad niyang katawan. "Where are you going?" Halatang bagong gising si Jongin sa pananalita nito.

"I need to pee." Nilingon niya ang lalaki na nakahiga pa rin ngunit nakayakap ang mga braso sa kanya. Hinimas niya ang buhok nito.

"Kyungsoo."

"Hmm?"

Umupo si Jongin mula sa pagkakahiga, tinabihan niya si Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin nakakatayo dahil pinigilan niya. Tinignan niya nang taimtim sa mga mata, hinaplos ang mga pisngi gamit ang dalawang kamay.

"Yes, Jongin?" Tanong niya muli nang hindi sumagot si Jongin.

Sa pagkakataong iyon, tila umatras lahat ng likidong gusto sanang ilabas ni Kyungsoo kanina. Ayaw na niyang umalis sa tabi ng lalaking katabi, ayaw na niyang tumayo at baka sa pagbalik niya ay mawala na naman ito. Tuluyang bumagsak ang mga luha niyang hindi niya alam na namumuo na pala nang marinig ang sinabi ni Jongin.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Kasalanan 'to ni Kyungsoo. Miss ko na siya. ):
> 
> Gayunpaman, salamat po sa pagbabasa. <3


End file.
